the mission
by countjinkers
Summary: what happens when Tsunade's drunk?


Tsunade had just finished chugging down the rest of her drink in the sake bottle after bottle and thought up the best thing yet. Cackling like the evil witch she is she jotted it down quickly before passing out and knocking off her sake.

Shizune immediately rushed in when she heard the shatter and sighed when she looked up at the passed out Hokage sprawled out on her desk. Letting out a small chuckle when she read the note at her feet. "There is no way they would do that, they both love their pride way to much" Shizune chimed before cleaning the mess her sempai made.

However Shizune grew more and more fond of the idea as she cleaned up. What if? She chuckled to herself and woke Tsunade up, getting the longest groan Tsunade could muster.

A small smile tugged on Shizune's lips as she whispered something to Tsunade as she sat up holding her tender head in pain. Glancing at Shizune with a small smile appeared.

"I thought so too, we will send Naruto to go get them later" Tsunade crackled as her throat and head were almost splitting into two.

* * *

The morning was bright and peaceful for Kakashi, he was at the monument next to the training ground putting flowers down for his previous team. He stood like that thinking of his passed, frowning behind his mask. His memories swimming through his head and his eye's endlessly reading over the name's "Minato Namikaze" "Obito Uchiha" and "Rin Nohara" remembering their lives. **They will be together now** Kakashi thought **happy and safe. **His smile was slowly creeping up but still very faint.

"It would be so much different if you were here, I wouldn't have this life I do now, or this eye.." Kakashi had muttered to himself quietly, suddenly flooding with sadness, he never cried though.

Kakashi looked half dead to Naruto, like a zombie, just stood lifelessly staring at the monument. As for Naruto, who was hiding in the tree waiting for the right moment to leap down and attack, he was lively. However, Kakashi foolishly let his guard down which was unusual for Naruto to see but Kakashi, well he let his Guard drop on purpose, like he always did when he was there, yet Naruto couldn't move. It wasn't in Kakashi's nature to look this sad, he usually had one of the evil looks on min, never sad, something had to be up.

Naruto had to think fast, he didn't want to kill his sensei after all just wanted to surprise him. His mind wandered as he stared at Kakashi with stern eyes. Suddenly he though of something, he smiled and took a deep his thumb and index finger Naruto let out an extremely loud whistle.

Kakashi didn't seem to jump but he certainly looked a little surprised, he couldn't help but smile at the recognition of the voice and looked up to search for his number 1 knuckle headed hyperactive student. With a single movement, Naruto had glomped his sensei, from height too, and they were both lay across the floor. Kakashi chuckled and looked down at the grinning face looking up at him. **That's right h****e has certainly improved and got stronger** Kakashi thought as he sat them both up.

Naruto looked at his teacher and pouted. "What's wrong, Kakashi-sensei?" He whined.

"Just caught up in the past, Naruto, don't fuss" Kakashi smiled kindly.

"Passed?" Naruto tilted his head like a confused puppy.

"No, past, P.A.S.T" Kakashi sighed "you know, Naruto, I really enjoy teaching you" he smiled again.

"You do!?" Naruto grinned.

"Yeah, we both teach each other things" Kakashi chuckled.

"Oh yeah?" Naruto re-tilted his head.

"Yeah, in many ways" Kakashi slightly grinned noticeably through his mask.

"Oh! Crap! I almost forgot!" Naruto burst out.

"Woah, what?" Kakashi blinked.

"The hole reason I came here was to tell you... Wait" Naruto pondered.

"Naruto, whilst you're thinking, could you get off me now? You're not exactly the lightest of people."

"Oh, right, sorry." Naruto shot up "wait are you calling me fat!?"

"No, muscle weighs more than fat, I'm calling you heavy."

"Oooohhhhh" Naruto grinned.

Some time had passed and Naruto had finally remembered why he had been sent to Kakashi. With a loud out burst he startled Kakashi making him fly off his stool at the Ichiraku Ramen shop. Ichiraku had jumped as well but to the noise of the thud Kakashi's body let off as it crashed to the floor like a tone of bricks, he then began to chuckle when he knew the white haired man was alright.

Now that he knew what it was, Naruto was demanding that Tsunade had a mission for him and Guy, however, Naruto couldn't find Guy so came to Kakashi so Kakashi could ask, he probably knew where Guy was anyway, those two are never too far apart. Kakashi nodded when he had been asked and gave Naruto one of those _I will get you for this later_ type of looks as he stretched off his landing.**  
**

"Yes." Kakashi stated "I will go to find him right away I'm sure he isn't far."

Kakashi smiled casually under his mask and payed for the meals before patting Naruto's head and walking away.

* * *

It didn't take him long to find Guy, he practically just went around a few corners and said "yo" and he got the 'scream of youth' as of expected from the loud mouth. Kakashi chuckled and put his thumb up to Guy, getting a an energetic thumbs up back.

"Hey, not seen you in a while! Kakashi!" Guy grinned.

"Ah, that's a lie you saw me the other day and almost killed me with that punch of yours" Kakashi chucked "come on come with me, Tsunade wants to see us now, Naruto told me its urgent."

"So, why didn't you go?" Guy looked puzzled

"I need you with me Guy that's why" Kakashi sighed looking at the man next to him tracing his every movements.

"RIGHT!" Guy screamed.

"Yeah, let's go" Kakashi mumbled, not seeming to care, walking off on Guy.

They both walked in silence after that, Guy would look at Kakashi but he wouldn't talk, they were both comfortable being silent.

Kakashi kept his hands in his pockets and his head tilted to the ground in thought. He would often let his guard down on Guy, he knew that if danger was around he would have someone screaming next to him about 10 minutes before anyone had any time to attack, giving Kakashi perfect time to prepare.

Soon enough they had arrived and Kakashi managed to snap out of his thoughts as he got to the door, they both stopped at the door. Looking up, Kakashi was already dreading visiting Tsunade, he didn't usually like the smell of the office and had several masks on.

He let out a huff and looked at Guy, Guy was already looking at him then grinned when he saw his "enthusiastic" look. Kakashi then couldn't help but smile and feel better about being there.

They both took a deep breath and went it. It wasn't to long before they were looking into the eyes of the devil herself. She had one of her '_I'__m innocent_' type looks.

Kakashi kept his cool yet still managed to dread what she had planned for them both, most likely for her own sick (yet usually nosebleed worthy) entertainment. Guy looked slightly worried feeling the tension between Tsunade and Kakashi as the endlessly stared at each other. With a clear of the throat, that was really quite loud, Guy had managed to break them up.

"What did you need?" Kakashi asked, his voice sounding as bored as ever.

"Ah, yes" Tsunade seemed to evilly chime. "I want you to check something out for me, Kakashi and Guy, in disguise of course" Tsunade's evil grin got bigger.

"Oh?" Kakashi's eye glanced at her as sleepily as Shikamaru's would.

"Do you like clubs Kakashi?" Tsunade grinned.

"Do you want an honest answer?" Kakashi smirked.

"Just answer my question, Kakashi, I must know."

"You know I like them, you found me at one the other day and got so drunk I had to carry you home before you knocked me out along with you" Kakashi smirked at the slowly reddening Hokage.

"Shut up... GUY!" She suddenly yelled at the silently sniggering man. "Do you like clubs."

"What type of clubs?" Guy tilted his head earning a facepalm from Kakashi.

"Why, dancing, drinking and all that" Tsunade chuckled.

"O-oh... We- well I-" Guy started to fluster.

* * *

It took a while but they had their 'mission' Guy looked shocked and Kakashi, for what had been asked, looked rather excited. Guy gave him funny looks when Kakashi was dragging him to his home. Kakashi was a strange person to figure out for Guy bored one minute, getting an awkward mission he is bouncing around the room.

"How are you so excited?" Guy pouted.

"Are you kidding?!" Kakashi turned in excitement and took Guy by surprise. "I'm on a mission to go to a bar! Undercover too so I can have take off my mask."

"Kakashi, its a gay bar" Guy blushed.

"Yeah?" Pulling Guy inside Kakashi smirked "and? You never wondered what one was like?"

"K-K-Kakashi, w-what are you doing?" Guy turned bright red.

"You are NOT going in that, people will recognise you~" Kakashi grinned.

"O-oh, right okay..." Guy relaxed a little "we have to act like a couple."

"Does that irritate you?" Kakashi asked.

"It doesn't bother you?" Guy looked up sadly.

"Well no, I mean its not like we have dates right?" Guy nodded to Kakashi's question "so we should be alright, who knows, we might even enjoy ourselves tonight." Kakashi smiled kindly at Guy making Guy's face redden again.

"And then?" Guy looked at him.

"Who knows, come on your more or less my size I might have something for you." Kakashi went into the room.

Kakashi was now searching his wardrobe for his outfit that was enough to knock girls out, as he did he pulled out all sorts of shirts and trousers for Guy to wear judging which one was best. They both eventually got the right clothes and hair styles that you didn't even recognise, for Guy, it was a mesh shirt, baggy pants and black boots with his hair slightly ruffled. As for Kakashi his hair draped over his Sharingan, he had taken off his mask and wore a blouse with jeans and shoes, the kind you would see on workers.

He still looked sexy and by putting his blazer over his shoulder hooked around his finger just added to it. Somehow this motivated Guy more than it should have, he put it down to Kakashi willing you pull off his mask for some fun. Before Guy could register anything Kakashi was dragging him down the street, holding his hand already acting like a couple, and for some reason Guy was loving it.

"Slow down, Kakashi, we have plenty of time" Guy said, still being pulled.

"I want to get there today, I haven't had a break like this in a while" Kakashi chimed "sure I was at one the other day but I was looking after Tsunade."

"Oh, right" Guy blushed.


End file.
